Bad Things
by Spike'slilangel
Summary: Ryuichi wants Shuichi, but knows he can't have him. Then Shuichi comes in one day and says something that turns Ryuichi's world upside down. Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation...Song: Bad Things by Jace Everett
1. Bad Things

Bad Things

**When you Came In The Air Went Out**

Ryuichi Sakuma, Japan's number one singer, was freaking out. He had just heard that Shuichi Shindo was on his way to Studio 3, which was the studio Ryuichi was practicing in. Normally, he would be extremely happy that Shuichi was coming to see him, but now was not a good time. Especially now that it was getting harder to resist his inner desires. His inner desires which told him to jump the younger man's bones. When he heard footsteps, he turned fearfully toward the door. At the first sight of that familiar pink hair, he stopped breathing, as if all his air went out of him against his will.

**And Every Shadow Filled Up With Doubt**

Suddenly Ryuichi doubted himself. And that was something that was unheard of. The Ryuichi Sakuma never doubted himself. It was the secret to his success. Besides the fact that he was an amazing talent, his unwavering confidence was what got him this far. But all that confidence disappeared at the sight of the man before him. The man with the pink hair and violet eyes. That man with the voice that could rival Ryuichi's. The man who had inspired him to start singing, really singing, again. The man whom he was irrevocably in love with. The man he could never have.

"Sakuma-san, can I talk to you for a minute?" Shuichi asked, an adorable blush flaring across his cheeks. Ryuichi held back a sigh. All he wanted was to take the other singer into his arms, but he couldn't. Damn that novelist and his stupid timing. If Shuichi had only met him a couple of days later, then Ryuichi would have had time to make Shuichi fall in love with him. Hell, the kid already viewed him as a god. It wouldn't have taken much time. But that novelist had to show up before Shuichi could meet Ryuichi.

"Of course, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi cried, throwing up his childish shield to keep himself away from Shuichi. If he kept up the innocent act, he would have innocent thoughts. At least, that's what he told himself.

"I don't know if you've heard or not, but I-" he stopped, crystal clear tears filling his eyes with sadness. Ryuichi let his own eyes fill with tears. He wasn't even sure if they were real or not.

"Shu-chan, don't cry! I don't like it when you cry! What's wrong? Do you need Kumagoro?" Ryuichi asked, pulling the pink bunny out of nowhere and thrusting it at Shuichi. Shuichi took it without saying anything and then he just dropped to the floor, sobs causing his small frame to jerk.

"I-I broke up with Y-Y-Y-Yuki," Shuichi cried, getting stuck on the novelist's name. Ryuichi's childish face fell and it was replaced with his serious one. He knelt by his friend and the man he loved and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into Shuichi's hair.

**I Don't Know Who You Think You Are**

As they sat on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms, Ryuichi wondered how on earth this man had become the most important person in his life. How had he wrecked Ryuichi's entire world? All he had done was freeze up on stage. But there had been something in him that Ryuichi recognized. Something that had made Ryuichi come to this rescue. Only after did he find out why Shuichi had frozen. That stupid novelist again. Ryuichi fought back a growl. That novelist was always getting in his way, except now he was out of the picture. Ryuichi felt bad for his friend, but he felt some fierce satisfaction down deep that Eiri Yuki would no longer be in his friend's life in a special way.

"Sakuma-san, why haven't you asked me why I broke up with…him?" Shuichi asked, startling Ryuichi out of his thoughts. Ryuichi looked down at the man in his arms. Shuichi's eyes were red from crying, his face was tear-streaked, and his body was trembling.

"Because I knew you would tell me when you were ready," Ryuichi answered, not bothering to cover up his seriousness. Shuichi deserved better than that.

"I caught him with Seguchi-san and h-he was looking at him with such l-love. He never looked at me like that," Shuichi said and Ryuichi's eyes narrowed. He would be having a talk with Tohma later. Ryuichi had known that Tohma had it bad for the novelist, but he didn't think that Tohma would sink so low as to have an affair with him while he was still dating Shuichi. Ryuichi guessed he was wrong.

"He never looks at me the way you do," Shuichi whispered and Ryuichi closed his eyes. He thought he hid his feelings from everybody. He should have known better. He should have known Shuichi would see through his façade. Out of everyone in his world, Shuichi was the one who saw straight through him. And that was what tore down Ryuichi's final wall of resistance.

**But Before the Night is Through, I Wanna Do Bad Things to You**

Ryuichi knew it was wrong, knew that he shouldn't take advantage of Shuichi's vulnerability. He shouldn't take the younger's man's face between his hands, shouldn't lower his mouth to the other man's lips, shouldn't push Shuichi to the floor so that he was lying underneath him, but he did it anyway. Ryuichi's hands moved hungrily over Shuichi's body. He had wanted to do this for so long, had starved for so long, that now he was becoming oh so very full, so full that he would burst, but it still wasn't enough. When Shuichi moaned, Ryuichi came back to his senses. He pulled away and looked down at him. Shuichi's eyes were lidded, mouth swollen from the kissing, and his breath was labored. Ryuichi backed up until he was against the wall farthest from Shuichi.

"I'm so sorry, Shuichi. I'm so so sorry," Ryuichi whispered, hiding his face in his hands so he wouldn't have to look at the other man. So he wouldn't go back over there and continue what he had started.

He heard movement and then Shuichi was touching him, pulling his hands away from his face. "Sakuma-san, you still haven't asked m why I told you I broke up with him," Shuichi said, almost chidingly.

Ryuichi looked at him, the question evident in his blue eyes. Shuichi smiled. "Because, even though I was with him for two years, I've been in love with you since I heard you sing your first song."

"Then why did you stay with him?" Ryuichi asked because, even though Shuichi and he were usually on the same wavelength, he didn't understand Shuichi's actions. He didn't understand why Shuichi hadn't been his if Shuichi had been in love with him for twelve years. Why had he gone off with that novelist?

"Because I did love him, but not as much as I did you, but I was almost positive that I wouldn't ever meet you. Then I did. Then I thought there was no way you would ever love me back. Then I saw the way you watched me when you thought I wasn't looking. But I wasn't sure until I was around you and him at the same time. I saw the jealousy, the wanting, and the sadness and I knew that you did love me, but I couldn't leave him. I didn't have the strength, until I saw him with Seguchi-san. That's when I knew he didn't need me like I thought he did, but it still hurt, you know?" Shuichi finished what must have been the longest speech he had ever made. Ryuichi didn't say anything, thinking through Shuichi's explanation. Then finally, when Shuichi thought he wasn't ever going to say anything, Ryuichi smiled.

Ryuichi tackled the other singer to the ground, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Shuichi moaned against Ryuichi's mouth, his spine bowing. Ryuichi's eyes darkened as he pulled back, but this time it was to take off his shirt. The look on Shuichi's face was enough. He knew that Shuichi loved him, really loved him. After getting Shuichi's shirt off, he leaned down and whispered all the bad things he was going to do to him that night and every night after this one.


	2. Teenage Dream

Song: Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

Teenage Dream

**You Think I'm Pretty Without Any Make-Up On**

Shuichi Shindo was in his dressing room, preparing for the concert that was due to start in thirty minutes. He was waiting for his make-up artist. She should have been there an hour ago. It wasn't like her to be late. Shuichi was getting worried, which caused him to pace. Back and forth, back and forth. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Shuichi looked up, hope quickly filling his eyes and just as quickly leaving once he realized who was in the door. He smiled nonetheless.

"Sakuma-san!" Shuichi cried, flinging himself into his lover's arms. Ryuichi smiled, hugging the younger man tightly. Shuichi pulled back, the worry returning now that the distraction was gone.

"What's wrong, Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked, pulling Shuichi over to sit on the couch. Well, Ryuichi was sitting on the couch. Shuichi was sitting in his lap.

"Sakuma-san, have you seen Minako? She was suppose to be here an hour ago," Shuichi said, snuggling in close to the other singer. Shuichi loved the way Ryuichi felt against him. He was so warm and so strong that Shuichi felt safe, no matter where they were at.

"First, please stop calling me Sakuma-san. It's Ryuichi or Ryu-chan. Second, I gave Minako the day off," Ryuichi explained, smiling even more as Shuichi blushed. Then Shuichi became confused.

"Why did you give her the day off, Sa-Ryuichi?" Shuichi asked, his face going from pink to red. In all the time he had known Ryuichi, he had never called the older man by his first name. He wasn't sure why. It was probably because, somewhere deep inside, he still idolized him. He still thought that Ryuichi was untouchable, a god among humans. They had been together for a month now, but it still felt surreal. Ryuichi was his, but gods weren't supposed to belong to anyone. Maybe that's why he still called him Sakuma-san.

"Close your eyes and I'll show you," Ryuichi whispered into his ear. Shuichi shivered as his breath ghosted over his sensitive area. Shuichi closed his eyes like he was told, wondering how Ryuichi was suppose to show him anything with his eyes closed. And then he felt those magnificent lips on his and everything disappeared. He suddenly didn't want to do the concert. All he wanted was to stay in his lover's arm, to be continued to be kissed by his lover, but of course, he hardly ever got what he wanted.

Ryuichi pulled back and stood up, pulling Shuichi along with him. He placed Shuichi in front of the mirror and pointed. "I gave her the day off because you look prettier without make-up on. But, like this, you look sexy." And with that last word, Ryuichi licked his ear and left.

**You Think I'm Funny When I Tell the Punch Line Wrong**

The concert was over. The crowd had gone wild, even more than normal, as soon as Shuichi had come out. Ryuichi had been right. He looked better without make-up on. Especially since his lips had been extremely swollen. Now that he was thinking about it, Ryuichi never wore make-up. Not even on stage. And he had always looked absolutely appetizing.

Shuichi was running around the building, looking for Ryuichi. Someone had just told him an extremely funny joke and he wanted to share it with the person he loves most. Finally, after what seemed like forever (and it was only really two minutes), he found Ryuichi waiting for him in his dressing room. He ran in and jumped into Ryuichi's arms. Shuichi was so happy that it didn't bug Ryuichi. It had Yuki. Yuki hated it when he jumped into his arms. Shuichi shook his head. He wouldn't compare them.

"Sak-Ryuichi! I just heard a really funny joke!" Shuichi exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. Ryuichi smiled at him, his own face falling into childish lines.

"Ooh! What is it, Shu-chan?" he asked, bouncing up and down as well. This was something that Shuichi also appreciated. In the month that they had been dating, Ryuichi hardly ever became childish unless Shuichi became childish. It let Shuichi know that Ryuichi really did love him since he was always showing him his serious side. The side that no one else got to see in person. The side only reserved for Shuichi.

"Okay. Why did the chicken cross the road to get to the other side?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Shuichi slapped his hands over it, as if that would cover up the huge mistake he had just made. His eyes filled with tears. He hadn't meant to say the answer. Why did he always mess things up? He waited for Ryuichi to call him an idiot, like Yuki had, but it never came. Instead, Ryuichi was doubled over with laughter.

"Why are you laughing? I messed it up," Shuichi said, confusion written clearly across his features. Ryuichi calmed down enough to look at him, his blue eyes shining with suppressed laughter.

"Because you were funny anyway, Shu-chan. You're so cute, I could just eat you," Ryuichi said, pulling Shuichi closer to him. Once he had him where he wanted him, Ryuichi leaned down and nibbled on Shuichi's ear to prove his point.

**I Know You Get Me So I'll Let My Walls Come Down**

As Ryuichi continued to nibble on Shuichi's ear, Shuichi began to cry. He didn't mean to and he really didn't want to ruin this moment either. He just couldn't help it. Ryuichi just seemed to get him like no one else did, even when he had just been a fan, rocking out in his room to Nittle Grasper's songs. Ryuichi's songs seemed to be written just for him. He knew that was impossible, but it still felt that way.

"Shu-chan, why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" Ryuichi asked, voice skeptical even as he asked the question. Shuichi looked down at the floor and shook his head. Ryuichi frowned, then, with his thumb and forefinger, lifted up Shuichi's head by his chin so he could look him in the eye.

"Then why the tears?" Ryuichi asked and Shuichi started crying harder. Only someone who truly loved him would ask why he was crying instead of just telling him to shut up. Ryuichi truly understood that sometimes, people just needed to cry.

"Because I love you so much," Shuichi whispered and, for the first time since they had started dating, Shuichi started a kiss.

**I Might Get Your Heart Racing In My Skin-Tight Jeans**

After Shuichi initiated the kiss, he ran. He was sort of startled that he had done something so bold to the Ryuichi Sakuma. Although the same person was his lover, he had never wanted to do anything that might make Ryuichi second guess himself. He always wanted Ryuichi to be his so he was being very careful, the exact opposite of when he was with Yuki.

He ran all the way to their shared house. He was shaken up, the adrenaline from the run making him want to do something besides sleep. So, he pulled on his favorite leather jeans that fit him like they were painted on, a black mesh top that fitted over a black tube top, and one of Ryuichi's headbands. He then continued to dance around the house, waiting for the adrenaline rush to go away. It was while Shuichi was doing this that his lover came home.

Ryuichi stood in the doorway, watching the pink-haired man leap around the room. He stayed silent until Shuichi spotted him. Shuichi, knowing that he was caught, blushed so hard that he got dizzy.

"If you're going to dance like that, you should have waited for me to get home," Ryuichi said softly, his voice gently chiding.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi asked, completely oblivious to the way the older man was looking at him, to the way the older man was walking toward him, to the way the older man was licking his lips in anticipation.

Without answering, Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi's hand and placed it over his heart. Shuichi eyes widened at how fast it was beating. Panic started to grow inside his stomach. Was Ryuichi having a heart attack?

Seeing the worry in Shuichi's face, Ryuichi said, "It's beating so fast because of you dancing in these ridiculously tight jeans."

**Let You Put Your Hands On Me In My Skin Tight Jeans**

Shuichi gasped as Ryuichi's hands slid over his ass. The jeans were so tight it felt like there was nothing there at all. Shuichi moaned as the other singer ground their hips together. Oh God, Ryuichi was good. Shucihi made a mental note to wear the pants more often.

"Ryuichi, I'm sorry about running away earlier," Shuichi gasped out as Ryuichi continued to wreak havoc with his libido. Ryuichi smirked.

"It's okay, Shu-chan. I already know what your punishment will be," Ryuichi whispered, one hand trailing from Shuichi's ass to the front, where the pants seemed about to rip apart due to a certain part of Shuichi's anatomy. And with that, Shuichi was putty in his hands.

**Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight**

During their post-coital cuddling, Shucihi thought of a question that he really wanted the answer to. "Ryuichi, did you ever have a dream when you were a teenager? Besides singing?"

Ryuichi grinned at him, lazily tracing patterns into Shuichi's skin. "Yep. I dreamed of you."


	3. According to You

Author's Note: This is not a songfic…I wanted Shuichi to do something with this song rather than have them act out what went with the lyrics….Thanks for reading! Song: According to You by Orianthi.

According to You

Shuichi was nervous. This did not happen very often, but when it did, everyone knew it. Bad Luck (minus Shuichi) was trying to get ready for their upcoming double concert with Nittle Grasper. Hiro and Fujisaki were trying very hard to ignore Shuichi's constant complaints and his all around Shuichi-ness. Sakano was busy sleeping in a chair where he had promptly fainted after realizing their brave vocalist was not feeling very brave. K was at the ready with a Magnum .45 in case Shuichi decided to bolt. Shuichi was on the verge of crying. He needed to calm down, but he couldn't. There was only one reason he was nervous: Yuki.

Since Tohma and Yuki had gotten together, Yuki had come to everyone of Nittle Grasper's concerts. Shuichi only knew this because Ryuichi told him. They had managed somehow not to run into each other while they were listening and watching their lovers on stage. But this time would be different. Shuichi would know where Yuki was because he would be able to see him. Vice versa for Yuki. Not only that, Shuichi was going to sing a song that pretty much described his, Yuki's, and Ryuichi's relationship. It was an American song and once Shuichi had heard it, he knew he had to sing it. So, he asked special permission to make a Japanese version. They had said yes and now he was going to sing it. To Yuki.

Shuichi was also nervous because it had been about half a year since they had seen each other. And even though being with Ryuichi was the greatest possible thing in the world, Shuichi still needed closure. Shuichi needed to know that Yuki was okay without him, even though he knew he was since he had Tohma.

"Bad Luck, you're on in five," the stage manager said, sticking his head through the door. In reply, he got hit with a wad of paper from Shuichi.

"Shuichi, it's okay. You're going to do great, man," Hiro said, squeezing his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, Shindo-san. We'll be even better than Nittle Grasper," Fujisaki said and regretted it the instant he said it.

Shuichi turned on Fujisaki. "No one will ever be greater than my honey, Ryuichi! Don't you dare spout such blasphemy!" He then proceeded to pound on Fujisaki until Hiro came to the rescue.

"Cool it, Shuichi. Fujisaki didn't mean anything by it. You know he only wants to be better than Seguchi-san. No one said anything about Sakuma-san," Hiro said calmly, keeping his hands firmly around the singer's middle.

"Shu-chan!" a familiar voice called before a familiar man walked into room. Once Shuichi saw him, not even Hiro could hold him back. He flew into the other man's arms, sobbing hysterically into his chest.

"Ryuichi! Fujisaki said we'd be better than you! I'm so sorry! Please forgive my band!" Shuichi wailed, burying his face into his lover's hair. One of Ryuichi's eyebrows quirked up, but he decided to play along.

"Ah, don't be sad, Shu-chan! I'm not mad!" Ryuichi cried, leaving the other members of Bad Luck to wonder how they got so lucky. Or unlucky, depending on how people looked at it.

"Bad Luck, you need to be on stage now!" the stage manager barked, reappearing out of nowhere. Shuichi trembled.

"Go be shiny, Shu-chan! And good luck," Ryuichi whispered the last against Shuichi's lips. Shuichi swooned and had to be carted off by Hiro and K. Fujisaki wouldn't touch him. He perked up once he heard the crowd yelling his name. The bright stage lights dazzled him and the frenzied crowd made all of his nervous energy disappear. He didn't even falter when he saw that familiar splash of blonde hair.

"How are you guys? I'm Shuichi, the amazing vocalist! This is Hiro, the awesome guitarist! This is Fujisaki, the so-no-close-to-Tohma-Seguchi keyboardist! And we're Bad Luck!" Shuichi paused as the crowd went wild. He didn't even think they noticed his insult. Fujisaki had though. His face was bright red with suppressed anger and his hands were curled into fists. The only reason he hadn't just hit the idiot with pink hair was because he knew K was watching them and he just didn't feel like getting shot.

"Thank you so much for coming out tonight to listen to us perform! We're doing an American song tonight, but the arrangement is different! I hope you like it and if you don't, then don't ever come to one of our concert's again!" and with that said, Fujisaki and Hiro started to play. Then Shuichi opened his mouth.

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, _

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please,_

_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you_

_(Chorus)_

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him, I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_So, baby, tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_(End Chorus)_

_According to you, I'm moody_

_And you can't take me any place_

_According to you, I suck at telling jokes_

'_Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the boy with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you, according you_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated, oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me, you're stupid, you're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

As soon as Shuichi finished the song, the audience exploded. The fans were screaming, throwing themselves at the stage. But Shuichi wasn't paying them any attention. His gaze was all for the blonde novelist who was watching him with cold eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, then Yuki nodded and walked away. Shuichi sighed in relief, turning back to his adoring public.

"Shu-chan! That was wonderful," Ryuichi cried, bounding on stage, which made the crowd go, if possible, crazier. Shuichi looked at him in confusion. He wasn't supposed to be on yet. It wasn't until Ryuichi came him one of the biggest kisses that he had ever received in his life that he understood. Ryuichi was basically outing them. There was no way they could deny their relationship when they had a press conference afterwards. The crowd when eerily silent before bursting out with screams even louder than before.

Ryuichi grabbed a microphone, pulling Shuichi closer to the stage edge. "Hi, everyone! Vocal genius, Ryuichi, here! I'd like to introduce you to my lover, Shuichi Shindo! And, hopefully, in a few short seconds, my fiancé." Ryuichi was talking to the crowd, but he was looking at Shuichi. Shuichi's bottom lip quavered, emotions burning through his body so fast he couldn't keep up with them.

"Well, what will it be? Will you marry me, Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked, going down on one knee and pulling out a beautiful silver band at the same time. Tears of happiness were falling down Shuichi's cheeks. He opened his mouth a couple of times to answer, but nothing came out. He was too overwhelmed. So, he just simply nodded. Ryuichi grinned at him before slipping the ring on the ring finger of his left hand.

At that point, Tohma came out on stage and took the microphone away from Ryuichi. "Well, I'm not sure how we're going to top that, but I hope you enjoy the rest of the concert!" While his back was to the audience, he glared at his band member. "I thought you said you were going to wait until after the concert!" he hissed and he looked so scary that Shuichi got behind Ryuichi for protection.

"I did say that, but then I couldn't wait anymore. You know how impatient I get, Tohma," Ryuichi said, the cute grin he was giving the other man not matching the words. Tohma rolled his eyes, but went to his little area so that they could start the third part of their concert.

"Ready to sing together, fiancé?" Ryuichi asked, taking Shuichi's hand. Still a bit overwhelmed with everything that had happened, Shuichi just nodded. After that, they sang the best either of them had ever sung before, and Shuichi and Ryuichi never let go of the other's hand for the rest of the night.


End file.
